makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex and Jodi
is the friendship pairing of in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Nicknames *'Jalex' (J'''/odi and '''Alex) *'Jolex' (Jo/di and A/'lex') *'Jodex' (Jod/i and Al/'ex') *'Jodal' (Jod/i and Al/ex) *'Alojo '(Al/'''ex and '''Jo/di) Moments Season 2 Think * Alex is the other intern for the Fashion internship. * Alex takes all the credit of what Jodi has done. * Jodi becomes annoyed with Alex's mistakes. * Alex wants Jodi to cover for him while he's away because he has to do "vibeing" and go to yoga classes. * Alex tells Hye Jung Ko the truth about designing the store, by defending Jodi. Robomania * Jodi and Alex are talking about how different they do the work * Jodi is too serious and Alex is chilled and relaxed because of "the vibe" * While Jodi is on a date with Caleb, Alex calls back her to the store. * Alex and Jodi exchange phone numbers. My Way or the Highway * Jodi asks Alex if he saw Chip. * Alex is next to Jodi during the Sun Hi and Linc's performance. Oh, Boys * Jodi and Alex not acting like rivals, they are helping each other. * Jodi measures Alex. * Alex gives Jodi the nickname "J. Maps." * Hye Jung gave Jodi and Alex a final assignment. * Caleb accidentally hits Alex to the ground, Jodi asks him if he is okay. * Jodi helps Alex to stand up. * Alex brings Jodi Caleb's gifts. Potato Power * Jodi arrives at the Hye Jung Ko shop with a cupcake. * Alex asks her what the cupcake was for and Jodi explains that it's for her and Caleb's Textiversary. * Alex offers his help to decorate the cupcake. * Caleb arrives and adds sparklers to the cupcake to make it more special, it activates the smoke alarm and the sprinklers causes the store to flood. Alex helps Jodi and Caleb to clean all the mess. * Hye Jung arrived, Caleb and Jodi wanted to take it upon themselves to blame, but Alex takes the blame and let have Jodi the internship. It's a Twin Thing * They both appear in the Misfits music video * Jodi is shocked when Corki tells her that Alex plays keyboard and is in Linc's band. * After the party with Caleb and his parents, Jodi goes to Alex's room because she wants to talk him. * Jodi knocks on the door and meets Alex's rommate Darmala; he says that Alex is not available at the moment. * Jodi tells Darmala to leave a message for Alex. Fashion 911 * Jodi is confused about if she can trust in Alex, because Alex gave the internship to her and now he is her competitor for Band Blast. * Alex visits her after saying he got the message from Darmala. * Jodi asks him why he joined at L3. * Jodi feels like it is weird because they always end up on opposite sides. * Alex reveals that he is not the competitive type, so if L3 loses Band Blast they will still be friends. * Alex asks Jodi if she needs help, but she refuses because Alex gave the internship to her. * Alex says Jodi to text him if she needs anything. * Alex moves his piano recital for Jodi's fashion show (Even knowing that his family could only go that day). * Jodi texts him about her sewing machine breaking down. * Alex comforts Jodi and tell her a story about how his grandpa taught him to sew "stitch by stitch". * Alex helps Jodi to finish the dresses for Jodi's fashion show. * Alex attends Jodi's fashion show. Spring Fling * Jodi tells Alex about how Hye Jung Ko took credit for her designs and hard work. * Alex gives her advice to just let it go and not hold a grudge. He told her that because Hye Jung is her boss and Jodi's designs are hers. * Jodi asks him when is it gonna be her turn to be the boss. * Jodi thinks that Alex was right decides to go back to store and work for Hye Jung. * Alex and Darmala meet Jodi's mother; she reminds them that Jodi already has a boyfriend. * Alex says that they are just friends. * Alex dances while Jodi was performing on stage. Scuttlebutt * Jodi is in the hallway telling Corki that she needs to talk with Darmala about the rumors that they are together and make sure that he doesn't think that they have something. Alex appears and he only hears just a part of the conversation and asks if Darmala and her have a thing. * Jodi explains him that she and Darmala are not a thing. * Alex (along with Corki) asks if she is okay with Caleb, she says that nothing is wrong with and Jared appears but he only hear the last part. * Jodi gets upset by the confusion, she tells them that there is nothing between her and Darmala and leaves. * Alex leaves. Triangles * When Jodi sees Caleb and Heather hanging out, Alex tries to stop her before she can talk with Caleb. Get on the Bus! * Alex helps Jodi with XO-IQ's wardrobe that she messed up by accident. * They both miss the bus because they were finishing the wardrobe. * They both see Heather kissing Caleb. Band Blast Off * Alex calls Jodi out specifically during the Misfits reprise and they dance battle * They both see Sun Hi and Linc kiss Similarities and Differences Similarities * They both love fashion. * Alex and Jodi both attend Mackendrick Prep. * Alex and Jodi were in the same Winter class as each other. * They both have highlights but Alex's is not fully highlighted. * They are both in the same grade. * They were both interns for Hye Jung Ko. Differences * Alex is a boy; Jodi is a girl. * Alex has platinum blonde hair; Jodi has chestnut. * Jodi is apart of XO-IQ; Alex is part of L3. * Jodi has a boyfriend; Alex doesn't have a girlfriend. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Romantic pairings Category:Rival pairings Category:Pairings with Jodi Mappa Category:Pairings with Alex Phan